When hunting deer, many hunters find it advantageous to wait in an elevated position to reduce the likelihood of being detected by an approaching deer. This is conventionally achieved by building a stand that is supported in or by a tree; however, such a structure requires a considerable amount of work. The tree stand is left in place so the hunter isn't required to rebuild every time he hunts. Theft and damage due to weather and vandalism is thus a concern. Hanging tree stands are commercially available and are generally constructed of robust metal. The hanging tree stand, which includes a frame, a platform, and a seat, is strapped to a tree at the desired height by a user who must climb a ladder to install the tree stand. The user also uses the ladder to get onto and off from the hanging tree stand. The hanging tree stand has a difficult setup and, if the user wishes to reduce damage due to weather, robbery, and vandalism, he must remove the hanging tree stand from the site. This requires the user to carry both the tree stand and a ladder to the site every time he wishes to hunt. Further, he must deal with the difficult setup and take-down every time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,874 by Treants describes a tree climbing apparatus having a platform and an independent foot support. The climbing process is a two-step process wherein the user shifts her weight to the foot support and pulls up on a handle connected to the platform to raise the platform. The user then shifts her weight to the platform and lifts up her other leg to raise the foot support, which is strapped to her foot. Each of the platform and the foot support are secured to the tree by an adjustable cable and sprockets. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,582 to Lindemood describes a tree climber with a platform and a foot support that both engage the tree directly. The climbing process is, again, a two-step process. Both Treants and Lindemood describe apparatus that are attached directly to a tree and thus require the climbing components to be adjustable. Both references also require lifting of components with the user's arms in an undesirable two-step process; i.e., the user lifts one component and then another component. What is needed is a climbing apparatus that engages a pole of known dimensions with its moving parts, the pole engaging the unknown dimensions of the tree with stationary brackets. What is further needed is a climbing apparatus that utilizes an easier climbing process raising the apparatus as a single unit.
Even further, what is needed is a tree stand that is easy to get into and out of, allows repeat uses without requiring significant setup, does not leave expensive or difficult to replace materials at the site, and does not overburden the user with materials and equipment, such as a ladder, to carry to the site.